


Traffic Jam

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>There's a convention of sorts in the TARDIS, but the local air traffic control swears the attendees are being eaten alive - by a bat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Vampire Science and hints at a spoiler or two. Also based on my addiction to happy endings and second chances.

"BOSS! A little help here! It's gone mad out there. Never seen so many birds in my entire life. BOSS!"

"Relax, they're not birds, they're bats - sort of." The boss saw the look on the air traffic controller's face. "Don't worry, son, it happens every year. Just the annual vampire convention in 'Frisco. Just direct pilots around - like so." He started to show the new ATC how it was done, when...

The boss gaped at the screen and let fly with a few choice words. An extraordinarily gigantic bat had appeared out of nowhere and seemed to start EATING the legion of vampires still in bat form. Everyone in air traffic control watched open-mouthed as the bats disappeared into the giant bat. And, as if that wasn't freaky enough, when all the vampires had seemingly been eaten, the giant bat changed for a brief second into a blue box, then immediately changed again back into a giant bat, and then just disappeared! One or two of the staff at ATC passed out. The others started to consider a career change.

********

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor, after shutting down the force-field corridor and apologising for accidentally putting the TARDIS into her proper police box form, and had changed her appearance back for the occasion, went to help Sam welcome their unusual party guest and her new colleagues with some specially replicated drinks.

The Doctor smiled at his old friend, "Well, Joanna, it's good to see you again. You've acquired a more interesting set of family members this time, I see." He watched Sam actually laughing with some of the other guests. Then he turned back and looked somewhat sceptically at Joanna. "So, being alive didn't suit you, after all, eh?"

"Nah." She grinned at him, fangs peeking out. "Not enough time for everything. You can relate to that, can't you, Doctor?"

He chuckled and raised his glass, "Indeed I can, Joanna, indeed I can!" They clinked glasses and went to join the rest of the party.

FIN


End file.
